Promise Letters
by mira ff
Summary: Just a short one shot about Tifa and Cloud's childhood 'relationship'.


**A/N:**

**So. a little story about this one shot. **

**Being the incredibly cool person that I am, me and my friend were having like a 3 hour discussion about whether cloud and tifa should be together or not. And he said that they had no basis for being together. And me...being me, disagreed and said that _something_ must have happened in Nibelheim, because in crisis core Tifa's practically in love with him already.**

**And thus this one shot was made. Special thanks to my friend for listening to me rant about ff for hours :p and for helping with this idea!  
**

**Disclaimer: ...yeah, that stuff about ff7 being mine? Not true.  
**

* * *

_Promise Letters_

The pain had finally begun to cease. The overwhelming feeling of sleep was leaving her body, making her want to sit up for the first time in days. "Mommy…" Her voice sounded faint, distant. "…Mommy?"

A cold hand brushed her cheek, stirring her brown eyes open. For a second, the figure in front of her appeared blurred, but it soon came into focus, revealing a strong looking man. "You're awake."

"Dad?" She sat up and rested her lower back on her pillow. "...my head hurts."

He looked scared, frightened yet relieved at the same time. "I was so worried for you, Tifa." The man bent down and hugged her shoulders. "You were in a coma."

"Why?" The memory of the past events slipped from her mind. All she remembered was her father coming from his bedroom, telling her that her mother…

"You fell from Mt. Nibel."

_I did? _ The moment then came back. She was climbing the mountain with her friends, but they had all left at one point. Tifa was all by herself, unwilling to turn around. She wanted to see her mother; she had to see if she was okay. But then the bridge fell…

She noticed her dad's deep frown. "What's wrong?"

Her father did not look willing to answer, but Tifa pushed it. "What happened?"

He turned away from the little girl, peering out her second story window. "It's that boy…Mrs. Strife's son."

"Cloud?" She jumped a bit. She knew her next door neighbor. Some days they would play outside together when her other friends were grounded at home. "Is he okay?"

"He's absolutely fine." His voice was laced with bitterness. "…He let you get hurt."

She shook her head, "How?" _He wasn't even there… _"It was an acc…"

"He's not allowed to see you anymore."

_What?_ "Why!" Her voice was screeching. Cloud was always so nice to her. He always let her retry things when she couldn't get something right. He'd always teach her new things and offer her cookies from his house. "I like Cloud!"

"Tifa…" Her father turned back to her, sitting on the edge of her bed. "You almost died…I don't know what I could do…I don't know how I could go on without you."

Her soft brown hair was flying each way as she shook her head wildly. "No! No! It's not his fault!"

"Tifa, calm down…"

"But why? Why can't I see him?"

"Tifa." The soft tone turned hard with anger. "This is not your decision. You have other friends. You're not even that close with the Strife boy." _But I could be._ He stood up. "Rest your head. I need to go speak with the doctor across town."

She watched her father swiftly leave the room, surprised at the sudden anger in her little chest. _It just seems unfair._ Tifa crossed her arms and pulled her beige quilt closer to her chin. _Why does no one like him? I don't understand…my friends all say he's a wimp, but he tries so hard. I just wish that they could see…_

A soft tap at her window stirred her thoughts away. It felt sore to move up, but the noise on her glass continued, and her curiosity only grew. Tifa pushed herself off the bed and removed the curtains blocking her view. The night sky was soon apparent, stars glistening in her vision.

But the small orange lamp from across the yard begged for her attention. At the other house, there stood a little boy in the window with exuberant blonde hair. His face read nervous, but he stood up tall and waved as her figure became apparent. She fumbled with the locks on her window, eager to talk.

"Hi!" His voice was an exaggerated whisper. He stopped waving and smiled. "…Are you feeling better?"

She nodded, a little touched that he cared to ask her. "Thank you…"

"I saw your dad leave, so I thought maybe you were okay again."

"I am." She smiled and leaned her elbows on the window sill. "Cloud…" her voice sounded weak. "He said we can't talk to each other."

The statement made him sullen. "I know…he told me. But this can be the last time…"

"What?" She didn't really like that idea. "You don't want to talk to me anymore?"

His face turned red. "No! No!" Cloud shook his head and held up a piece of paper. "Read this… okay?" He folded the paper delicately and carefully aimed towards her window. The paper cut through the sky gracefully and was soon caught by Tifa's hand.

"Okay…are you going back to sleep?"

Cloud nodded. "We can't get caught, Tifa." He frowned but then quickly smiled. "It'll be fine though…I promise." The blonde boy then closed his window. Tifa watched the curtains draw from across the yard and the orange light slowly flicker out.

She sped back to her bed, unwrapping the piece of paper as she moved. Tifa smiled at the handwritten note, which was surprisingly neat.

_Tifa-_

_Your daddy said we can't talk anymore. But this isn't talking, right? I know we were never so close, but you're a really nice girl and it'd be sad if we never knew each other. So I thought maybe we can write letters? You don't have to if you don't want to. Put a letter on the right side of my house under the tree and let me know…_

_Oh. And I'm sorry that I let you get hurt…I'm really, really sorry._

_-Cloud_

Her grin only grew as she finished the letter. Tifa quickly ran to her dresser and got out her stationary. She took a nearby pen and quickly scribbled.

_Dear Cloud,_

_Of course I want to! But I'll be sad that we can't talk in public anymore…but this could be fun! So under the tree at your house? You could put it near the flowers by mine. How about we write to each other once a week? Okay? We could always do more if you want, but I think it's a good start…_

_And it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself! That's just silly._

_-Tifa_

_

* * *

  
_

She smiled as her hand moved through the flower garden on the left side of her house. She was technically 'weeding' for her father, but her hands were searching for something more specific than dandelions. They then found it, what she had been looking for. It was under the tulips and daffodils. _Like it always is…_ Ever since she told him those were one of her favorites, the piece of paper was always hiding between those petals.

The weeds from the garden were suddenly nonexistent. She clenched the paper in her hand tightly, a new found eagerness present in her step.

She ran up the stairs and towards her bedroom hastily. It had only been a week, but she wanted to know what he would say. _I always want to know what he'll say…_It was a highlight to her otherwise routine life. It was better than dinner conversation, better than the boring games her friends would play with her. She unrolled the paper and glanced at the familiar writing.

_Dear Tifa,_

_How do you not know who Sephiroth is?!?! He's only the greatest SOLDIER the planet has ever seen! One day, I want to become just like him...you know, get all strong and stuff. Does that sound possible?_

…_sorry, you're probably not interested in stuff like that. Oh and to answer your other question, the well's one of my favorite spots too. I don't really go there during the day a lot…your friends are always there. But I like to go there at night…just to see the sky sometimes. I hear that in Midgar, some people have never seen the sky. I can't imagine that. But it'd be cool to go to Midgar one day, wouldn't it? They have 8 reactors there, and that's where SOLDIER headquarters is. _

_Maybe one day we can go together? …but only if you want. We can go see that play you mentioned once…what was it called? _

_Oh and your other question. I don't really mind that the other kids don't talk to me. And yeah, I'm sorry that I pick fights with them a lot. I know they're your friends, but sometimes…I don't know. It's almost like I want to prove myself. Sounds stupid, right? _

_But anyway, it's enough talking to you. Even if it's just like this._

_Yeah, so…I'll guess I'll talk to you soon. _

_-Cloud_

Tifa always laughed after she read Cloud's letters. It was almost like she could picture him standing in front of her, saying the exact thing. His voice would sound soft and shy, and his hands would scratch his soft blonde hair when he got embarrassed. Even though she didn't _talk_ to Cloud, she still saw him in the village.

_He's grown so much…_

They were a long call away from being 8 and 9. At 13, Tifa was starting to feel…different about her blonde neighbor. Even if it was just through paper and occasional awkward greetings at the general store, she felt her emotions build.

_Dear Cloud,_

_First of all, it is possible!! I bet you could be just like Sephiroth. Even better! You just need to trust yourself. But that would mean you'd need to leave Nibelheim for a while…and I'm not sure I like that idea. But if it's what you want, then nothing should be holding you back, okay?_

_And going to Midgar…sounds kind of scary. I can't imagine ever leaving Nibelheim. It's really brave of you to want to go there. And I guess if we go together it won't be so bad. _

_I hear Costa del Sol is a really nice place. So maybe when we do go to Midgar together, we'll stay there for a while too. It's how people get there anyway, right? But we could go to the beach and see the ocean! I've always wanted to do that. You know…to see some dolphins and stuff._

_And don't worry about that play! My dad got me the book and it was…eh, confusing. Something about three friends and a goddess, and I don't think either of us would like it too much. We could do something better. Like…we'll I'm not sure, but we'll find something!_

_I don't really mind that you don't like my friends. Sometimes they're a bit…mean. I'm not sure why, but I'm sorry they bother you. And who do you have to prove yourself too? _

_To be honest, I like these letters a lot to. It's amazing that we've been doing this for so long. And I …I don't know. It's just been great getting to know you. _

_-Tifa_

_Ps. don't ever change._

_

* * *

  
_

She didn't like this letter. It was short. Only a few lines. He didn't answer any of her questions or say anything more about himself. It _frightened _her.

_Tifa-_

_Meet me at the well tonight. I have to tell you something important. I can't write it down._

_-Cloud_

He wanted to see her, to talk to her. _What could have happened?_ But her optimistic side kicked in. _Maybe he's feeling it too._ She didn't want to define it, not yet. _Maybe he does and wants to tell you. _

At the mere notion of that being a possibility, Tifa immediately searched for her nicest turquoise dress and laid it out on the bed. She brushed hair, smoothing out the waves in her normally straight dark hair. _I'll go as soon as…_

"Tifa!" Her father's voice bellowed from below. "I need help cleaning the house tonight, okay?"

The young girl immediately frowned. "Okay, dad."

She would have to be late, but it would be okay. _This is the start…I'll talk to him in person from now on. _Tifa smiled at her reflected image in the mirror.

* * *

_Dear Cloud,_

_Meet me by the Meteorfall monument. Don't worry about the kids. They'll be asleep._

_Love,_

_________  
_

The blonde man folded up the note and put it in his pocket. He scratched his spiky hair as a shadow appeared from behind the monument. "You're late."

Cloud smiled at the voice, his cheeks glowing a faint red, "So were you…"

"I know." She came up to him and brushed her bangs away from her eyes. "I'm just glad you came. You liked my note?"

"Of course I did." He grabbed her hand and dragged her closer towards him. "You ended it with 'love' this time."

Tifa grinned, "I've always wanted to end it with that."

His eyebrows furrowed at her statement. "Really?"

"Mhm." She let go of his hand and walked away from him. "Look at the stars, Cloud. Look at the sky."

He did as he was told. His blue eyes pierced the night, illuminating in the dark glow. "Why did you ask me here, Tifa?"

"I…" She laughed a bit. "I wanted to make another promise."

This caught him off guard. "Why?"

"The other one was unfair." She grabbed both his hands, letting them warm her. "We only promised that you would protect me."

_So?_ Cloud didn't see the problem.

"But…" Tifa looked up at him. "What about you?"

Cloud smirked. "What about me?"

"Let's make a _new_ promise." Her smile was unmatchable. "To protect each other."

"What?" Cloud shook his head, "Really, Tifa…it's…"

"To help each other." Her grip on his hands tightened. "…no matter what happens. Let's promise to be together."

Cloud traced his fingers over her cheek, letting go of her hand for a brief second. "We _are _together."

Her cheeks flushed, "I know…but just promise me, okay?"

He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to his chest under the now cloudy night sky. "I promise, Tifa."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I don't know why I'm obsessed with that promise scene. It's just like the cutest thing possible...**

**But anyway. The letter thing strangely reminds me of the Zack and Aerith 89 letter thing (did anyone else cry at the end of Crisis Core? Cause I know I did...)**

**If you can find other references to CC, let me know ;D **

**AND! if anyone could help me prove that Tifa and Cloud do not only _like _each other but have a legitimate reason for liking each other, send a PM or review or something. I need more firepower XD  
**

**oh and reviews are, of course, the best thing since dark chocolate. **

**~Mira  
**


End file.
